


Happy Father's Day, Tobs

by uswntinharmony



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Father's Day, PREATH - Freeform, Pregnancy, Surprises, basically tobins confused about why christen got her a fathers day card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswntinharmony/pseuds/uswntinharmony
Summary: happy late father's day!





	Happy Father's Day, Tobs

Christen spotted Tobin lounging on the couch when she approached the front door, watching the World Cup. She smiled to herself. What else was she expecting from her partner? She paused before entering, work briefcase in one hand and a small gift bag in the other. She sighed shakily and set the briefcase down before unlocking the door. It was now or never.

“I’m home!” she called out as she stepped through the door.

“Chris!” Tobin’s face broke out in a smile when she saw her wife. She scrambled off the couch and hurried to Christen, embracing her before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. “How was work?”

Christen shrugged. “I got assigned a new case. A man was found dead in a park in Chicago.”

“That’s not very good. For the guy, I mean. I’m glad they’re giving you more interesting files, babe. You’re the best detective ever.”

“Thanks, Tobs,” she set her things down on the kitchen counter.

“What’s that?” Tobin pointed to the pastel purple bag filled with tissue paper. 

“A gift.”

“For me?”

Christen rolled her eyes. “Of course it’s for you, silly.”

“But why? My birthday was last month,” she looked perplexed.

“See for yourself,” Christen handed her the bag.

“Should I open it now?”

“Only if you want to,” Christen stared down at her feet, suddenly extremely nervous.

“Hey,” Tobin lifted her chin up to meet her eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Doesn’t sound like nothing.”

Christen sighed. “I just hope you like your present.”

Tobin shook her head and kissed Christen’s nose. “Of course I will. It’s from you, after all.”

Christen grinned weakly. “If you say so.”

“And I do. Now, c’mere,” she took the gift and sat back down on the couch, patting the spot next to her. “You’ve sparked my curiosity.”

Christen settled into the seat next to Tobin, snuggling into her side. Tobin, familiar with Christen’s cues for comfort, put an arm around her, pulling her closer. She kissed her forehead and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. Christen simply looked up at her, eyes filled with love, her nerves completely melting away.

Tobin smiled softly. “Am I gonna open this thing or what?”

Christen nodded. “Look at the card first.” Tobin drew out an envelope from the bag and tore it open. “You’re not even gonna try to be neat, huh?”

Tobin smirked. “It’s like you don’t even know me.” Christen rolled her eyes in response and watched in bated breath as Tobin opened the card and began to read it. Once she finished, Tobin looked up at her wife in confusion. “Chris, why’d you get me a father’s day card? Are you trying to be funny? ‘Cause we both know you’re not.”

“Hey,” Christen lightly hit Tobin’s arm in protest. “I am too funny.”

“Okay, babe, okay,” Tobin shook her head. “But seriously, why the card?”

“Keep going,” Christen encouraged, taking Tobin’s hand in hers and squeezing it, more for her own reassurance than her partner’s.

Tobin tossed aside the tissue paper hastily, eager to see what the anticipated gift held. Christen held her breath all the while, butterflies blooming in her chest. Tobin’s frantic movements came to a halt when she pulled out a plastic stick marked with two parallel lines.

“Chris?” she stood up and whispered.

“Yeah?” Christen responded hesitantly.

“Are you?” Tobin trailed off, at a loss for words.

Christen nodded. “We did it.”

Tears began to form in Tobin’s eyes. The stick fell to the ground as she covered her mouth with one hand, the other still intertwined with Christen’s. She looked at her wife with droplets slowly rolling down her cheeks. “We did it,” she repeated back quietly.

Christen started to silently weep in response to her partner’s reaction. Tobin pulled Christen up so that they were standing eye to eye, wiping away her tears as best she could. They stood crying quietly for a short moment before Tobin completely enveloped Christen in a tight embrace, rocking side to side. 

Once they finally pulled apart, Tobin let out a small giggle. “We really did it,” she cried gleefully, picking Christen up and spinning her around.

Christen laughed. “Put me down, Tobs!”

Tobin hastily set her down, looking worried. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Christen shook her head, a smile on her face. “No, I just wanted to do this,” she placed her hands on Tobin’s cheeks and kissed her deeply. She felt her partner smirk under her lips, followed by one hand on her waist pulling her closer and the other running through her hair.

Once separated, Tobin rested her forehead on Christen’s, beaming widely in the classic Tobin smile that made Christen melt every time she flashed it. This was no exception.

“I love you so much,” she whispered.

“And I love you, Chris,” Tobin kissed her wife’s nose. “More than you know.”

Christen grinned and pulled Tobin in for another kiss. “So you’re excited?”

“God, yes,” she sighed and collapsed on the couch, Christen settling on her lap. “We’re gonna have the greatest kid ever.”

“Yeah?”

“If they have any of their mom in them, they’ll be amazing. The smartest, cutest, nicest kid on the block.”

“I could say the same about their dad,” Christen nudged Tobin playfully.

Tobin’s thumb stroked Christen’s palm. “I only hope I can live up to the expectations.”

Christen gently shook her head. “Don’t be silly. Of course you will.”

“If you say so.”

“I do.”

Christen snuggled into Tobin’s chest, knowing she really couldn’t get much closer, but figuring it was worth a try. Tobin wrapped her arms around Christen and placed a soft kiss on top of her head. 

“I love you,” Tobin mumbled into her hair.

“I love you too,” Christen murmured through her partner’s shirt. “Hey.”

“Hm?”

“Happy Father’s Day, Tobs.”

“Thanks, Chris.”


End file.
